


Welcome to the Dark Side

by Azura_Azurasan



Series: Atsuhina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuhinaWeek, Black Jackals, Blood, Bloody, Clan, Future, Gang, Gangs, Killing, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mafia AU, Multi, Slow To Update, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan
Summary: "I already knew the dark side of the world, but I guess, I can go further with you."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Series: Atsuhina Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777468
Kudos: 37





	Welcome to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Day 1 of AtsuHina week with Future/Crime promt.

"Congratulations on your new record, my son."

That was what his father told him when he came back to their headquarters after his mission, a massacre where he had to kill about twenty-one persons. That was why she congratulated him on his new killing record.

He didn't even bother asking how did he do it or if he was alright. Of course, he was not expecting his father to say something like that, after all, even Shouyo was just a disposable pawn for him. And he felt the same feeling towards him since his father didn't even know he had been in contact with someone a lot better than his father.

When his little sister and mother died, his father didn't even shed a tear. While he couldn't even eat for days after that.

"Yeah, it was easy," he replied without batting an eye to her.

"If you say so," said his father, taking a sip of her red wine and asked, "Were you seen?"

Shouyo stopped on his tracks, turned to his heels, and met the piercing gazes of her mother which he returned. "No one saw me. That's why I said it was easy."

His father raised a brow. "Alright. Enjoy your night, Shouyo."

"I will," he mumbled before he continued making his way up the stairs to go into his bedroom. "I will certainly enjoy this night and the rest of my life."

That night, Shouyo had his second kill. Not a mission, not an another order but his own desire. He had finally taken down the wall blocking him from freedom. His father, throat slit open, and already dead on the floor.

Shouyo wiped the blood off his knife with a handkerchief, then threw the piece of cloth to the floor. He glanced at the man beside him and said, "Thank you for the help, Atsumu-san."

Miya Atsumu waz one of the best killers of Black Jackals. They first met in an alley, he was still a member of Inarizaki. Also, when Kageyama Tobio was still his bodyguard, when they were still partners for scouting other clans and when Tobio still haven't joined Schweiden Adlers. Well, that was all in the past and they were rivals now.

Atsumu and his twin, Osamu, and the two tried to kill each other when they first met. It was a death battle, but in the end, the twins lost but Shouyo decided to stop when they were about to kill the twins. He let them flee, even though Tobio protested, it was because Shouyo saw something on Atsumu's eyes.

The second time they met, Shouyo was just wondering around the beach like a normal person, not a son of a Mafia Boss, not someone who can kill dozens of people in one night

Atsumu just went beside him with a smile and said, "I'm impressed, Shouyo-kun. No one had defeated the twins of Inarizaki before."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Shouyo questioned.

Atsumu didn't answer until a couple of minutes and when he replied, it wasn't what Shouyo expected. "Osamu left, and I will also be leaving to join Black Jackals," Atsumu explained.

"Hmmm...I guess, I'll be leaving later too."

"Want my help?"

"Maybe...I'll contact you."

"I'll be waiting for that moment, then."

Atsumu grinned at him, before taking out a handkerchief as he stepped closer to Shouyo and wiped the blood off his face. "There's no need to thank me," he said. "Welcome to Black Jackals, Shouyo-kun. Welcome to the darker side of the world."

"I already knew the dark side of the world, Atsumu-san. But I guess, I can go further with you."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued~


End file.
